genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hunting
Plot Rex and co. (including Bobo Haha, Deadly Dragon Gang and William) are having a barbecue while camping in a forest. William, Austin, Abigail, Bobo and Butch are preparing the grill, while Kenji, Akira, Mike, Lucas, Vinnie and Kura are preparing the tables. Rex is commenting about the camp, while Edwin takes it as a compliment. Ren about to eat some of the meat on the table, however, he was caught by Rex, who commented on Ren's "bad manners". When Ren lectures to Rex about being so stubborn and angry, the two begin to argue as usual. Suddenly, Yumi appears running out of the big tent from the Bluestein Corporation, with a plate filled of vegetables, but she accidentally trips as usual, causing to drop the vegetables. Yumi uses the her powers to save them, but only saved the plate. Fortunately, Akira grabbed the plate and uses it to save the vegetables, she also tells Yumi to be careful next, which Yumi agrees. Jake then appears with a bowl of barbecue sauce, but he trips accidentally on a rock, causing the bowl to land on Kenji's head. Kenji gets angry at Jake, but calms down when the Jake apologizes. Kenji heads off into the river near to the camp to wash up. Kenji, in the river, is seen washing the barbecue sauce off, but he smelled a bad smell simillar to a skunk. A dark figure resembling a humanoid skunk suddenly appeared out of the bushes, scaring Kenji, as he begins to scream. Back at the camping spot, the group is grilling the meat, fish and vegetables. Akira wonders why Kenji is taking so long, which Mike replies he may is washing the barbecue sauce in parts he doesn't know where. When Rex asked Akira what is grilling, Akira states she is making grilled onigiri (japanese rice balls), a recipe from her mother. As everyone is enjoying the barbecue, they hear Kenji screaming. He returns to the camping spot to inform the team about the "smelly skunk" he saw in the forest. Jake heard the whole subject, and pulled out an air freshener. The group starts to look for the "smelly skunk" that scared Kenji. The group encounter the "skunk", which resulted to be a humanoid skunk E.V.O. named Alex. When Jake attacks Alex with the air freshener, Alex coughs and takes the spray can away and throws it to the river. As they escape, Kaden shoots a tranquilizer dart at Alex, knocking him unconcious. As Kaden takes his leave, while dragging the unconcious Alex by his tail, Kenji comes back to the team and Yumi is able to track Alex because he is an E.V.O. They track Alex to a big log cabin where he wakes up and confronts Kaden. While having a barbecue party to celebrate Alex's curation, Kenji brags about how he has conquered his fear of skunks. Jake tests that by showing a normal skunk. This freaks Kenji out and sends him running all around the camp with his friends laughing at him. Cast Trivia References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Jess0312